Pieces of a Puzzle
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and Oneshots written for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge on HPFC. Various Character, Ratings, Pairings and Genres. rated for possible later chapters.
1. Minerva McGonagall

**Title:** Minerva McGonagall

**Rating: **K

**Pairing(s): **Minerva/Surprise

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** 14-year old Minerva is scared.

**Word Count: **128

**Notes: **_Character: _Minerva McGonagall_. Prompt_: Emotion: Scared

* * *

Minerva wasn't the most attractive girl at Hogwarts. She was a bit of a know-it-all with frizzy brown hair. She also knew she got on people's nerves quite often.

That didn't stop her from having confidence, though. When she wanted something, she went after it. No matter what.

Still, her heart thumped wildly and her palms became sweaty. She never felt so scared in all of her life.

She walked up to the boy she had been crushing on all year. She blushed as his eyes turned to her. She knew he was appraising her and wondering what she could possibly want.

She bit her bottom lip and saw his impatience grow. She breathed deeply before taking the plunge. "Tom Riddle, will you be my date to Hogsmeade?"


	2. Cedric Diggory

**Title:** Cedric Diggory

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Cedric/Harry (one-sided)

**Warnings: **mention of masturbation

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary:** Cedric sees something he's not supposed to have.

**Word Count: **241

**Notes: **_Character: _Cedric Diggory_. Prompt_: **Sentence:** You have no idea what I have seen, **Word:** Job

* * *

Cedric had gone to the prefect bathroom. He had a job he had to get done and needed a private place.

He opened the door, and then quickly shut it. Unfortunately, it wasn't quick enough and the image was forever implanted into his mind.

He found his best friend, a Hufflepuff in his year. "Elliot, you have no idea what I have seen."

Elliot silently waited.

"You can't tell anyone."

Elliot nodded, still silent.

"Harry Potter was jerking off in the prefect bathroom."

Elliot's eyes widened. He knew all about Cedric's infatuation with the boy-who-lived, and knew what it was probably doing to his best friend. "How did it look?"

Cedric glared. "It was an invasion of privacy. Of course I didn't look too hard. Thankfully, I don't think Harry noticed me."

"Ced, you need to do something about this. I mean, you asked Cho to the Yule Ball just because you knew Potter was going to. You can't stand the girl, but you asked her anyways. Either tell Potter your feelings or move on."

Cedric knew Elliot was right, but Harry was so young. He would feel as if he was putting pressure on the boy due to their age difference.

Maybe he'd wait another year. He had one more year at Hogwarts, and Harry would be 15 next year.

Cedric silently nodded, coming to terms with what he decided. Next year he'd ask Harry Potter out on a date.


	3. Avery II

**Title:** Avery II

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Severus/Lily (one-sided)

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Avery must save Severus from himself.

**Word Count: **239

**Notes: **_Character: _Avery II (Marauder Era)_. Prompt_: **Sentence:** You have no idea what I have seen, **Location:** Diagon Alley

* * *

Avery was a true Slytherin. He did everything he could to get what he wanted, and he didn't care who or what stood in his way. He believed all Slytherins should be the same.

That was why he couldn't stand how Severus followed that worthless mudblood, Evans, around like a crup. If he wanted her, only Merlin knew why, he should just take her.

He was doing the annual school supply shopping at Diagon Alley when he saw the unholy pair. It was definitely a disgusting sight to behold. He saw the two of them split up and an idea formed in his mind.

He needed to show Severus the error of his ways. Avery was sure he'd eventually be thanked. He waited until Severus went into the bookstore before following after him.

He approached Severus as the Potions books were browsed. His steps must have alerted Severus to his presence if the tensing of his shoulders were any indication.

He made sure his voice displayed the proper disbelief. "You have no idea what I have seen."

Severus silently waited.

"I saw Evans and the prick Potter talking." Severus's eyes narrowed. "Evan's cheeks were red as can be, and she was giggling. I always thought Evans hated Potter and his band of idiots, but she seemed to be enjoying the attention."

Severus raced away with purposeful strides, fists clenched at his sides.

Avery smirked. The seed had been planted.


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Title:** Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Draco/Astoria, Daphne/Draco (one-sided)

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Astoria was the perfect match for Draco.

**Word Count: **398**  
**

**Notes: **_Character: _Draco Malfoy_. Prompt_: **Word:** Class, **Word:** Forest  
Also for 1991 Challenge. **Character:** Draco Malfoy. **Prompt:** Forest

* * *

During class, Draco would always gaze at Daphne Greengrass longingly. She was one of the prettiest girls in his year and extremely sought after. She didn't like him, though. In fact, she probably hated him. She was as haughty and arrogant as he was. In fact, many said she was his female counterpart, and it often caused them to clash. It would be a constant battle of wills if they ever actually got together.

Her sister, Astoria, was a different matter all together. They met near the Forbidden Forest. He never had much contact with her because not only was she a couple of years younger, but she had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Astoria was as pretty as Daphne and exuded the same amount of confidence. Some considered her arrogant, but Draco knew it was simply that Astoria knew her own worth. She was a bit on the quiet side and loved reading during meal times. She was also sweet and compassionate. She didn't have the same ambition as Daphne, but at the same time, she worked hard for everything she earned.

Draco was totally gone on her. After graduation, he worried about losing any chances he had on her, especially when Daphne began hinting at a marriage between herself and him. It surprised him because he knew Daphne didn't like him.

"It would combine our families. It would make us a force to be reckoned with," she elaborated.

It made sense, but if he ever married a Greengrass, he wanted it to be Astoria.

Daphne didn't seem to take the hint, but one day, fed up with her constant unwelcome flirting, he took Astoria's hand, and in front of all the people gathered – including both of their families – asked, "Maybe I have the pleasure of courting you?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Daphne glaring, but it didn't matter to him. All he cared about was what Astoria thought.

"Are you sure? Most people would rather have my sister than the mousy Ravenclaw."

Draco smiled. "There's nothing I have ever been surer of."

"Then yes, you may court me."

As it was done, he gently kissed her hand before stepping back to a respectable distance. He would have all of the time in the world to show her how worthy he thought she was. They would just take it a day at a time.


	5. Dolores Umbridge

**Title:** Dolores Umbridge

**Rating: **T

**Pairing(s): **Unnamed Wizard/Dolores

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Why is Dolores Umbridge the way she is?

**Word Count: **480**  
**

**Notes: **_Character: _Dolores Umbridge_. Prompt_: **Quote:** You find a glimmer of happiness in this world and someone always wants to destroy it - Johnny Depp, Finding Neverland, **Word:** Hogsmeade

* * *

Everyone knew Dolores Umbridge wass a miserable person to be around. Only a couple of people actually knew why, though.

She was a very happy child and a very happy teenager. She could be compared have been compared to the present day Lavender Brown. She always giggled and had a smile on her face. She loved fashion and was very conscientious about her looks.

Despite a rough childhood, she didn't let it get to her. She enjoyed even the glimmers of happiness she received, even though someone almost always destroyed it, usually on purpose.

Then one day, her spirit was crushed once and for all.

A wizard had been courting her for months, and they were nearing the final days of it. After that, it would be up to a seventeen year old Dolores if she wanted to accept a marriage proposal from him. She could say 'no' or 'yes' after a week of deliberation. Unlike some witches, she didn't need to think. She already knew what her answer was going to be.

She had known the wizard since childhood and had always been a little in love with him. She had been thrilled that he wanted to court her and felt as if all of her dreams were finally coming true.

Reality set in. Like always, her happiness was taken away from her. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and she had hoped it would be another courtship date. Her future husband – not that he knew that was what he was – had looked nervous while making excuses. He had plans.

Dolores shrugged, not suspicious. After all, why would a boy who had went through so much trouble to court her lie to her?

She found out when she stumbled upon him in a compromising position with Cathleen Finnigan, and her heart shattered.

He hurriedly jumped away from the other witch. It seemed that although he cared about Dolores, and loved her as a friend, he realized it wasn't the kind of love that made a marriage successful. Spending time with Cathleen made him see that. He hoped Dolores would remain his friend, but he had already starting the proceedings to withdraw his courtship.

Dolores never ever forgave him. Her heart was broken, and she wished she could break him. That day was when her heart hardened. Gone was the happy-go-lucky girl. In her place, Dolores became sadistic, mean, and petty. She had no friends, only minions to do her bidding.

The wizard who broke her heart never forgave himself for being the reason she became what she did, especially when he heard that she had threatened to Crucio Harry Potter during her time working at Hogwarts. He missed the girl he had cared about, but there was no going back for Dolores Umbridge. What was in the past was in the past, and there was no way to change it.


End file.
